La nueva generación
by Yutaru Nara
Summary: Mi primer fic, un ShikaxTema, como no , aunque también salen otras parejas. Explica la vida de sus hijos y mientras pasa la historia se iran explicando como fueron novios y etc….
1. Chapter 1

Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, la historia y los hijos (y algun otro), a mi XD

Mi primer fic, un ShikaxTema, como no --, aunque también salen otras parejas. Explica la vida de sus hijos y mientras pasa la historia se iran explicando como fueron novios y etc….

Ya han pasado 20 años desde que Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji,… pasaron su primer examen chunnin y desde entonces las cosas han cambiado un poco…Y ahora veremos que tal les va a nuestra pareja…

SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU! CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TE DESPIERTES YA O LLEGARAS TARDE AL TRABAJO! - chillaba una voz furiosa desde el comedor - Y TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A LA NIÑA A SU PRIMER DIA EN LA ACADEMIA!

Hai, hai…ya estoy despierto…ahora bajo…- decía una voz soñolienta desde el piso de arriba - Que problemático..

Mama, mama, Shikaji se ha vuelto a dormir en la mesa…--u - aviso una pequeña voz, era una niña de 6 años con el pelo castaño atado en 4 coletas pequeñas con unos ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba una camisa china azul sin mangas y una camisa de redecilla de manga por los codos ajustada, y unos pantalones pirata anchos de color negro, llevaba un porta shurinkens en la pierna izquierda - y creo que se esta ahogando en la sopa…¬--¬u

Pero que desastre de hombres hay en esta familia…todos una panda de vagos - Temari ya iba desesperada mientras despertaba al primogénito de la familia a base de guantazos, era un chico de 12 años, tenia el pelo casi negro atado en una coleta alta, llevaba tres pendientes en el oído derecho y uno en el izquierdo, llevaba una camisa ajustada verde con la bandana cogida, encima un chaleco marrón y unos pantalones pirata anchos de color verde oscuro, prácticamente le llegaba por los tobillos, que estaban vendados con unas vendas azules - venga Shikasuna ves a ver si tu padre esta ya despierto y listo vv, y Shikaji, lávate la cara y coge las cosas, parece ser que hoy tampoco podrás entrenar con tu padre…vv

No hace falta que vengas, ya me he despertado- Shikamaru bajaba las escaleras, tenia una camisa de manga larga de redecilla, unos pantalones azules oscuros largos, que en vez de estar aguantados por los tobillos por vendas tenia unas tobilleras de redecilla, en la mano llevaba el chaleco jounnin que tenia puesta la banda en el hombro y el porta shurinkens – Temari, y mi desayuno ?

Faltan 5 min. Para las 8.30 y tenemos que salir de aquí a las 8.30, si querías desayuno haber despertado antes òó! ahora ya es muy tarde- Temari se sacaba el delantal mostrando un yukata corto lila y una falda larga abierta por las rodillas de color azul, llevaba la bandana de cinturón con la tela azul - venga asegúrate de que Shikaji no se ha vuelto a quedar dormido y que coja sus cosas y salgamos ya.

Hai, hai…que problemático…vv

Y asi la familia Nara consiguió llegar a la academia para la presentación oficial del curso 10 min. Antes de lo previsto, reencontrandose con algunos antiguos compañeros de academia…

SHIKAMARUUUUU! EY SHIKAMARUUU! AQUÍ! – chilló el mas hiperactivo de la serie, vestido en el traje jounnin…pero no precisamente en esos colores, llevaba los pantalones rojos y la camisa naranja y de manga corta- Que llevando ya a tu ultima creación a la academia, no? o

Y tu dos de golpe, jeje –dijo Shikamaru sonriendo- y como es que Hinata y los niños no están contigo?

Ne, estan hablando con Neji, Tenten y Hiroko, yo es que he vuelto de comer ramen

Normal…vv, venga, mejor vamonos dentro que si Tsunade no nos ve no quiero recibir las consecuencias – comentó Temari cogiendo a Shikasuna de la mano mientras Shikaji ya iba entrando.

Y entraron todos dentro donde se reencontraron con sus antiguos compañeros…

Pues aquí acaba el primer capítulo, por si alguien lo lee XD. Pero como en verano me toca ir al pueblo y me aburro…pues van a haber mas XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, la historia y los hijos (y algún otro), a mi XD

Mi primer fic, un ShikaxTema, como no --, aunque también salen otras parejas. Explica la vida de sus hijos y mientras pasa la historia se irán explicando como fueron novios y etc.….

Y dentro se juntaron todos los amigos…o casi….

HINATA MIRA! MIRA MIRA! ME LOS HE ENCONTRADO FUERA! - Dijo Naruto sonriente a Hinata que intentaba mantener a los dos niños, Haku y Zabuza, en un punto en concreto mientras hablaban con Neji, Tenten y su hija Hiroko que intentaba no ahorcar a los dos niños para que estuvieran quietos- Hinata sabes que, voy mejorando solo he comido 14 tazones de ramen:D

Muy bien Naruto-kun u – Dijo Hinata, se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros, aunque tenia dos mechones a los lados más largos, llevaba un kimono negro con los bordes blancos y un bordado de rosas blancas con el símbolo familiar a la espalda- Temari-san, Shikamaru-san, Shikaji-kun y Shikasuna-chan, me alegro de veros a los cuatro 

Hola Naruto, Shikamaru , Temari - Dijo Neji, quien llevaba también un kimono con el símbolo familiar, pero él en blanco con bordes azules claro, - y saludos también, Shikaji, Shikasuna

Temari, Shikamaru hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos –dijo Tenten quien en vez del kimono tradicional llevaba un traje chino para la presentación de color azul oscuro con bordado blanco y el pelo igual que siempre- Por cierto Shikaji buena suerte con la prueba para gennin que os hará Lee, solo espero que no se pase mucho u y buena suerte a ti también Suna-chan con este nuevo curso

Hiroko solo se sonrojo mientras daba un cabeceo en forma de saludo a todos, Hiroko cogió parte de la timidez de Hinata aunque era bastante mas abierta que ella en su juventud, a veces salía a resurgir los genes de Tenten. Hiroko llevaba el pelo igual que Tenten pero negro y con los ojos blancos de los Hyuuga, llevaba un conjunto chino como Tenten pero con la camiseta blanca y bordados negros y los pantalones azules oscuros.

Al final Hinata renunció a dirigir el clan Hyuuga a favor de Neji, quien abolió el símbolo de la rama secundaria. El padre de Hinata y Hinata fueron preparando nuevas normas para los Hyuuga hasta que acabaron aceptando la abolición de la rama secundaria y una dirección de la casa por parte democrática de los miembros más importantes de la familia. Con lo que Neji accedió a la dirección.

Hinata acabó casándose con Naruto y consiguiendo un puesto de enfermera jefe en el hospital de Konoha.

Naruto continua intentando ser el siguiente Hokage, aunque ha conseguido que Tsunade le vaya enseñando algo como serlo…aunque intente matarlo a veces…

Bueno, Sakura estará seguramente ayudando a Tsunade-obaachan ha hacer el discurso (viene a significar que Sakura le hace el discurso a Tsunade y ella solo lo tiene que leer), supongo que habrá dejado a Satoshi con Obito y Kakashi-sensei vamos a buscarlos

Y así fueron a buscarles con Naruto, Haku y Zabuza correteando --u. Encontraron a Kakashi, Obito y Satoshi…Obito y Satoshi intentando matarse y Kakashi parándoles. Kakashi no había cambiado nada, tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre y la misma ropa, lo único que cambiaba en su vestuario era que ahora llevaba una gabardina parecida a la de Yondaime pero en verde y sin las llamas ni mangas.

Obito era el hijo de Kakashi se veía a simple vista, era clavadito a el, lo único que con el pelo algo mas oscuro y los ojos mas despiertos y por supuesto sin sharingan. Llevaba la misma mascara que su padre, pero al parecer él prefiere el verde, la mascara, la camisa y los pantalones eran verdes, la mascara y la camisa de un color césped, la camisa llevaba unos agarres de metal que formaban una X aguantando una espada en la espalda, los pantalones eran como los de jounnin pero en verde muy oscuro, casi negros y con los vendajes típicos que se juntaban con las chanclas también verde oscuro pero con los bordes claros. Y Satoshi era parecido a Sasuke pero con los ojos verde oscuro y el pelo negro en punta como Naruto. Llevaba lo que parecía la camisa de su padre (Sasuke) pero en vez de azul, en negro, llevaba unos pantalones también negros hasta después de la rodilla, llevaba vendados los antebrazos y los tobillos.

Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiii! Has visto a Sakura-channnnnnnnn! Todavía esta con la vieja?- Naruto casi se le tiro encima a Kakashi mientras le hacia preguntas, Obito y Satoshi que todavía no estaban del todo acostumbrados a los arranques de Naruto se quedaron quietos de golpe – Esa vieja es una aprovechada haciendo trabajar a Sakura cuando tendría que hacerlo ella! VieARGHHHHHHHHHH

Se vio a Naruto volar unos cuantos…Km VV

ESTUPIDO NIÑATO A QUIEN LLAMAS TU VIEJA! TODAVIA ME QUEDAN MUCHOS AÑOS POR VIVIR CRETINO!- grito una enfurecida Tsunade que parece ser que batió su propio récord, ella no había cambiado nada.

Tsunade-sama, ya tendría que acostumbrarse, Naruto nunca cambiara --u – A su lado iban Jiraya que tampoco había cambiado y Sakura que fue la que habló, se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta media espalda aunque llevando un estilo mas parecido a cuando era chunnin, llevaba una camisa como la de Tsunade, de color blanco con una camisa de redecilla granate y una gabardina como la de Anko de ese color, llevaba una falda cruzada larga abierta azul oscuro con unos pantalones elásticos negros y los mismos tacones que Tsunade.

Mejor que os vayáis poniendo en vuestros sitios, dentro de poco empezare el discurso de este año.

Waaaaa, que pena que Kiba, Chouji y Shino hayan graduado ya a sus hijos, sino ya estaríamos todos TT- Decía Naruto mientras se sentaba – Luego podemos pasar a buscarlos para hacer una fiesta?

Hai, hai pero anda siéntate y quédate tranquilo – comento Shikamaru y Shikaji a dúo mientras preparaban para dormir durante el discurso

Temari y Shikasuna se los quedaron mirando sabiendo perfectamente lo que pretendían padre e hijo.

Weno, aquí os dejo el capítulo 2, me saltare el discurso…ya que me da palo escribir uno --

Luego vereis que pasa en la fiesta, y se explicara donde están los que faltan (algunos) y se presentaran al resto de niños para que pueda empezar luego a explicar sus aventuras.

Kukukuku he recibido reviews!

Hanami: Como lo has sabido? VVu, poshi escribo porque maburro. Tia, que haces despierta a estas horas? Yo solo seria capaz de mantenerme despierta si duermo 10 h. PEAZO BESTIA INSENSIBLEEEE

A SHIKAMARU NO! Lo de Sasuke ya se esta viendo…dewww

Goettia: Shiiiiii, aciessssss :3, posh ahora que estoy poniendo aquí la historia ya no te la pasare a menos que lo vea necesario XDDD

Temari-Shikamaru: Graciassssssss ;; , poshi adoro el ShikaTema, ahora al principio tampoco meteré mucho que toca presentar, pero en el tercero y demás ya iré metiendo :3

Nabiki: Muzasssssss graciasssssss aki dejo el siguiente

Hatake Minako: Muchas gracias por este reviewwwwwww! Pues referente a lo de Iruka, si k aparece , será el profesor, pero como hay cosas de por medio no se si aparece en el 3 o el 4. Lo de Lee quedara dicho para el capitulo en donde salga la primera clase/prueba de Shikaji. Espero que te guste este capi .

Jejeje a todas las familias se nos va XDDDD la mía ya ves…XDDD

Dewwwwwwww, hasta la próxima XDD


End file.
